In recent years, a straddle electric vehicle which incorporates as a driving power source an electric motor activated by electric energy stored in a battery has been developed. In the straddle electric vehicle, to ensure the reliability of its operation, it is necessary to control the temperatures of electric components such as an electric motor, an inverter, and a battery. To this end, regarding the straddle electric vehicle, it is proposed that ram air be guided to the interior of a battery case accommodating the battery to cool the battery using air, and an air outlet provided in the battery case faces the inverter to directly apply the air discharged from the battery case to the inverter (see e.g., Patent Literature 1).